The Lengths I Go Too
by MaYtImE
Summary: Draco wants a girl, not just any girl... the one that was his enemy for six years... With the help of his best mate Blaise... Draco starts his mission... Will he prevail? Please R R Nt DH Compatible


""Ok Blaise, I'm going to go over the plan one more time

A/N: I wrote this for a challenge… I can't remember which one… I will find out and edit it so it can tell you. I wrote two for this particular challenge. I really like the second one so I will get a copy of it posted soon, but in the mean time here is this one. I have started another story too so I will attempt to put it and the next chapter of Eclipse up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

The lengths I go to…

""Ok Blaise, I'm going to go over the plan one more time." Draco said slightly frustrated with his best mate who was not as dim witted as Crabbe and Goyle usually.

"Right." Blaise said nodding his head slightly.

"Now we will go through the secret passage that leads to the Honey Dukes cellar, then from there we will go stealth ways to the Three Broomsticks, where we will stealthily buy a bottle of fire whiskey before stealthily coming back." Draco finished.

"And we are doing this because??" Blaise asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Because she wants me too." Draco said simply.

"Whose she?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Hermione, we've been through this one hundred thousand times already!" He said slightly agitated.

"Why would the bookworm want you to get her a bottle of fire whiskey?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"It's a test you dolt!" Draco said slapping the back of his head.

"I knew there would be a test." Blaise said lowly with his eyes thinning to slits and a determined look came across his face.

"So we're good to go?" Draco asked his mate who was now looking ready to proceed with the task at hand.

"Yeah." Blaise said and slammed his back up against the wall motioning silently with hand signals for Draco to do the same. They crept along the walls of Hogwarts rolling and keeping out of sights in the shadows.

"Dun dun dun dun dundun dunana dunana." Blaise started to sing to himself.

"Would you quit it Zabini you'll get us caught." Draco hissed as they slid into the tunnel that would lead them to the cellar of honey dukes. They stealthily managed to get out of Honey Dukes without being seen and headed straight towards the three broomsticks. Where they stood at the end of the bar waiting to be served.

"What can I get ya darling?" the barmaid said saucily as she sauntered towards Draco who gulped.

"Um, erm… ah ah… a bottle of fire whiskey thanks." He stuttered out an answer as she leant over the counter exposing her apt cleavage.

"No worries sweet art." She said and went to fetch the bottle of fire whiskey. As she handed it over Blaise started to tap Draco's shoulder.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Constant vigilance! Mr. Malfoy! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled as Draco turned around with a shock all over his face.

"Oh, hello Professor." Draco said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Don't hello professor me, you're lucky that Miss Granger informed me of your activities so that I could stop you from coming to any, HARM as such." He said thinking about how to work the last bit.

"Why that little wretch." Draco said under his breath, before being escorted by Moody out of the Three Broomsticks and back towards Hogwarts.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING OUT AT SUCH A RIDICULOUS HOUR AND IN A PUB I SHOULD EXPEL YOU BOTH!" McGonagall screeched she had been screeching for the past three hours.

"NOW GET BACK TO YOUR HOUSES AND YOU YOUR HEAD DORMITORY YOU PUNISHMENT I WILL GET BACK TO YOU!" She screamed pointing at Draco.

"Well that went well." Blaise said with a grin.

"Oh yeah its all your fault." Draco hissed hideously.

"My fault, you're the one who fell for Granger and couldn't take the fact that she rejected you." Blaise said a little louder.

"SHE DID NOT REJECT ME!" He bellowed "She just said she had no interest in me." Draco finished solemnly .

"Mate newsflash, that IS rejection!" Blaise said.

"Oh my god Blaise had an actual point!" Draco said dramatically.

"Your such a ninny!" Blaise said.

"For gods sake Blaise who uses the word Ninny these days??" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I still say she rejected you." Blaise said.

"Yes and I'm the queen of England." Draco finished narrowing his eyes before storming back to the Heads Dorm.

"Oooo Touchy." Blaise said to himself and continued on his journey back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Have a good night?" Hermione asked as Draco walked in the portrait hole of their common room.

"Oh yeah no thanks to you and your little test." He said snakily.

"I didn't actually think you'd do it." She said quietly.

"Well I did and thanks to your little stunt I could end up expelled." He said angrily.

"Oh well I'm sorry, I just well, I don't know what came over me…"She said and began to ramble. Her rambling was cut short when Draco brushed his lips lightly against hers in a short yet passionate kiss.

"Ok, I'll go out with you." She said dreamily.

"WHOOP!!" He yelled and began his victory dance which was a rather mixed rendition of the nutbush and the Macarena. It was quite hysterical actually." Hermione finished.

"You know Mione I wish you wouldn't tell my parents how we got together… its rather disturbing hearing how I could have got expelled just for a girl." Draco drawled looking at his girlfriend who had his parents and Blaise in hysterics tears brimming on their eyes.

"You must admit though mate it is pretty funny." Blaise said earning a death glare from Draco. Suddenly mission impossible started playing and Hermione began frantically searching through her hand bag.

"Ah, Hello Granger speaking!" she said and looked apologetically at everyone else.

"Slow down I can't catch a word of what your saying." She said with a slight laugh.

"Oh that's wonderful news I will be sure to tell everyone." She said and flipped the phone shut.

"Harry proposed to Ginny."

"Ah so THAT'S how fellytones work!" Luscious said.


End file.
